


[Podfic] Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox

by xinasvoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: Remus is sick, and Sirius is nursemaid. Imagine...This is podfic of the incredibly hilarious and sweet fic by Sheafrotherdon.





	[Podfic] Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abner of Astlegate's Most Splendid Pox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118036) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Podfic duration: 29min 58sec  
> [.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/abner-of-astlegates-most-splendid-pox) (59.9MB) ~ [ .m4b audiobook file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dp-tWKTtKa82Z-2P1YdtFto5NBBAdkvP/view?usp=sharing) (58.4MB)
> 
> Ending music is Never Let You Down by The Weepies. [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/never-let-you-down/958772777)
> 
> Album art is Chicken Gathering Print by RINdoesART. [Buy it on Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/523352698)
> 
> This work has not had a beta listener, because I wanted to release it on Christmas Day. Please let me know if you notice errors. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/46279883452/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
